The present invention relates to the field of doors, windows and the like and is particularly concerned with a mechanism for selectively operating and locking a pivotable window or door.
The prior art is replete with various types of structures for allowing pivotal movement of so-called partition wall aperture obstructing components such as doors, windows or the like between opened and closed configurations. The field of windows, whether of the casement or of the transom-type, is particularly rich in hand-operated devices including pivoted links performing the opening and closing operations.
Commonly, these prior art structures include a track mountable to a window frame and a sash arm mountable to a window sash.
Pivotable links and associated structures such as a shoe slidable in the track mounts the sash arm to the track in order to support the window sash when pivoted between opened and closed configurations.
In the closed configuration, the sash arm and links are disposed opposite the track with the inside of the sash arm aligned with the inside edge of the track to assure tight closing of the window.
Windows usually include two such mechanisms operating together on opposite sides of the window.
When such prior art structures also provide locking features for locking the window in the closed configuration, they usually require an additional handle component for operating the locking components. Thus, the intended user need to perform two separate actions for opening-closing and for locking-unlocking the window. This can prove to be both tedious and unergonomical.
Furthermore, the use of two separate handles deters the overall aesthetical appearance of the window frame and can prove to be cumbersome especially when one of the handle is of the rotating-type which can interfere with the operation of adjacent components such as window blinds or the like.
Also, some of the prior art structures suffer from numerous drawbacks including overall complexity, leading to increased costs and decreased reliability. Accordingly, there exist a need for an improved mechanism for selectively operating and locking a pivotal window.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the proposed mechanism allows for combined closing and locking of the window through a single continuous movement of a single handle and for the unlocking and opening of the window, also through a single continuous movement of the same single handle. This provides for an ergonomic handling of the window and reduces the risk of both deterring the overall aesthetical appearance of the window frame and potentially obstructing adjacent components such as window blinds or the like.
Furthermore, the proposed mechanism having a built-in locking feature, may easily be combined with other conventional locking components so as to provide for dual locking action.
The proposed mechanism is specifically designed so as to be easily and readily mounted to conventional windows and window frames without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity.
The proposed mechanism is specifically designed so as to reduce the risks of having the mechanism jam and is also designed so as to provide a reliable operation without requiring expensive maintenance thereof.
The proposed mechanism is specifically designed so as to be manufactured using conventional forms of manufacturing and relatively simple mechanical components so as to provide a mechanism which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention there is provided a mechanism for selectively operating and locking a pivotable window, the window being pivotally attached to a window frame so as to pivot between a window open configuration and a window closed configuration about a window pivotal axis, the mechanism comprising: an actuating rod, the actuating rod having an elongated configuration defining a rod first end, a rod second end and a rod longitudinal axis; a rod mounting means for slidably mounting the actuating rod on the window frame so as to allow the actuating rod to slide relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis; a guiding arm, the guiding arm defining a guiding arm first end and a guiding arm second end; a guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means extending between the guiding arm and the window frame for pivotally attaching the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm first end to the window frame adjacent the actuating rod, the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means allowing the guiding arm to pivot relative to the window frame about a guiding arm pivotal axis; an actuating arm, the actuating arm defining an actuating arm first end, an actuating arm second end and an actuating arm longitudinal axis; an actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means extending between the actuating arm and the actuating rod for pivotally attaching the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm first end to the actuating rod, the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means allowing the actuating arm to pivot relative to the actuating rod about an actuating arm pivotal axis an actuating arm-to-window attachment means extending from the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm second end for attaching the actuating arm to the window; a linking means extending between the guiding and actuating arms for linking the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm second end to the actuating arm intermediate the actuating arm first and second ends, the linking means being configured so as to selectively allow and prevent pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms about a linking pivotal axis depending upon the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means; whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to decrease causing the linking means to assume an unlocked configuration and eventually causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration; slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod second direction opposite to the rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating arm to pull the window towards the window closed configuration and eventually causing the linking means to assume a locked configuration.
Preferably, the linking means includes a linking slot and a linking pin inserted in the linking slot, the linking slot defining a linking slot pivotal section allowing relative pivotal movement between the actuating and guiding arms, the linking slot also defining an integrally extending linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the actuating and guiding arms.
Conveniently, the actuating arm-to-window attachment means includes a connecting tongue extending from the actuating arm second end, the connecting tongue being reversibly bendable between a tongue rectilinear configuration wherein the connecting tongue extends in a generally parallel configuration with the actuating arm longitudinal axis and a tongue bent configuration wherein the connecting tongue has a distal section thereof laterally bent in a direction leading away from the actuating rod and leading towards the window, the connecting tongue being attached to the window by a tongue-to-window attachment means allowing the connecting tongue to be slidably attached to the window, whereby the bendable nature of the connecting tongue allows the actuating arm-to-window attachment means to compensate for the angular displacement of the window as the window pivots between the window open and closed configurations.
Preferably, the tongue-to-window attachment means includes a guiding rail mounted on the window and a roller component attached to a distal end of the connecting tongue, the roller component being configured and sized so as to be inserted in the guiding rail, whereby the roller component is retained and guided by the guiding rail as the window pivots between the window open and closed configurations.
Conveniently, the rod mounting means includes at least one rod mounting block attached to the window frame, the actuating rod defining a cross-sectional configuration allowing the actuating rod to slide on the rod mounting block and to be guided by the latter.
Preferably, the at least one rod mounting block defines a block base and a pair of laterally extending block flanges, the actuating rod having a generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-sectional configuration defining a pair of rod retaining legs, each of the retaining legs being configured and sized so as to slidably grip one of the block flanges.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means includes an actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment pin attached at a first end thereof to a pin mounting block and at a second end thereof to the actuating arm, the pin mounting block being secured to the actuating rod between the rod retaining legs and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment pin extending through a rod pin aperture formed in the actuating rod.
Preferably, the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means includes a guiding arm-to-window frame attachment pin attached at a first end thereof to the window frame and at a second end thereof to the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm first, the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment pin extending through an attachment pin slot formed in the actuating rod, the attachment pin slot allowing the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment pin to slide thereinto when the actuating rod moves along the actuating rod longitudinal axis.
Conveniently, the mechanism further comprises a handle coupled to the actuating rod for moving the actuating rod relative to the window frame in both the rod first and second directions.
Preferably, the guiding arm pivotal axis and the actuating arm pivotal axis intercept substantially perpendicularly a common axis, the common axis being in a generally parallel relationship with the actuating rod longitudinal axis, the guiding and actuating arms being configured and sized so that the linking axis is positioned laterally relative to the common axis throughout the pivotal movement of the window between the window open and closed configurations.
Conveniently, the actuating arm defines a main segment extending from the actuating arm second end along the actuating arm longitudinal axis and an auxiliary segment extending from the main segment adjacent the actuating arm first end, the auxiliary segment being angled inwardly relative to the main segment, the auxiliary segment being attached by the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to the actuating rod.
In accordance with two embodiments of the invention the linking pin and the linking slot are configured and sized so as to prevent the slidable insertion of the linking pin in the linking slot locking section until the linking and guiding arms reach a predetermined angular relationship relative to each other, the linking slot locking section being sized so as to prevent rotation of the linking pin when the linking pin is inserted thereinto.
In accordance with one of those two embodiments, the linking slot is formed in the actuating arm; the linking slot pivotal section has a generally disc-shaped configuration allowing pivotal movement of the linking pin thereinto; the linking slot locking section is narrower then the linking slot pivotal section and has a generally rectilinear configuration defining a slot longitudinal axis; the linking pin has a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration defining a pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis and a perpendicular pin transversal cross-sectional axis, the linking pin being sized so as to only allow insertion thereof in the linking slot locking section when the pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis is aligned with the slot longitudinal axis, whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating and guiding arms to pivot about the linking pin located in the linking slot pivotal section until the pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis is aligned with the slot longitudinal axis and the window is in the window closed configuration, continued slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the linking pin to slide into the linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms until slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame is reversed and the linking pin reaches the linking slot pivotal section, once the linking pin has reached the linking slot pivotal section continued movement of the actuating rod in the rod first direction moves the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means towards the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration.
In accordance with the other one of those two embodiments, the linking slot is formed in the actuating arm; the linking slot pivotal section generally has the configuration of a disc-segment defining a pair of divergent edges and an interrupted arcuate edge, the linking slot pivotal section allowing pivotal movement of the linking pin thereinto; the linking slot locking section is narrower then the linking slot pivotal section and has a generally rectilinear configuration defining a slot longitudinal axis, one of the longitudinal edges of the linking slot locking section being continuous with one of the divergent edges while the other longitudinal edge of the linking slot locking section intercepts the arcuate edge; the linking pin has a generally oval cross-sectional configuration defining a pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis and a perpendicular pin transversal cross-sectional axis, the linking pin being sized so as to only allow insertion thereof in the linking slot locking section when the pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis is aligned with the slot longitudinal axis, whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating and guiding arms to pivot about the linking pin located in the linking slot pivotal section until the pin longitudinal cross-sectional axis is aligned with the slot longitudinal axis and the window is in the window closed configuration, continued slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the linking pin to slide into the linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms until slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame is reversed and the linking pin reaches the linking slot pivotal section, once the linking pin has reached the linking slot pivotal section continued movement of the actuating rod in the rod first direction moves the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means towards the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration.
Conveniently, the linking pin is provided with a friction reducing means for reducing the frictional force between the linking pin and the linking slot.
Preferably, the guiding arm is pivotally attached to the actuating arm by a guiding-to-actuating attachment pin; the linking slot is formed in the guiding arm; the linking slot pivotal section has a generally arcuate configuration, the linking slot pivotal section allowing slidable movement of the linking pin thereinto; the linking slot locking section has a generally rectilinear configuration defining a slot longitudinal axis; the linking pin extends from the actuating rod, whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating and guiding arms to pivot about the attachment pin and the linking pin located in the linking slot pivotal section to slide thereinto until the linking pin reaches the linking slot locking section, continued slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the linking pin to slide into the linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms until slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame is reversed and the linking pin reaches the linking slot pivotal section, once the linking pin has reached the linking slot pivotal movement continued movement of the actuating rod in the rod first direction moves the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means towards the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration while the linking path slides in the linking slot pivotal section.
Conveniently, the mechanism further comprises a biasing means for biasing the linking pin towards the linking slot pivotal section. Preferably, the biasing means includes a slidable attachment means for slidably attaching the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to the actuating rod; a resilient component resiliently pulling the slidable attachment means away from the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention there is provided, in combination with a pivotable window adapted to be pivotally attached to a window frame so as to pivot between a window open configuration and a window closed configuration about a window pivotal axis, a mechanism for selectively operating and locking the pivotable window, the mechanism including an actuating rod, the actuating rod having an elongated configuration defining a rod first end, a rod second end and a rod longitudinal axis; a rod mounting means for slidably mounting the actuating rod on the window frame so as to allow the actuating rod to slide relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis; a guiding arm, the guiding arm defining a guiding arm first end and a guiding arm second end; a guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means extending between the guiding arm and the window frame for pivotally attaching the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm first end to the window frame adjacent the actuating rod, the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means allowing the guiding arm to pivot relative to the window frame about a guiding arm pivotal axis; an actuating arm, the actuating arm defining an actuating arm first end, an actuating arm second end and an actuating arm longitudinal axis; an actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means extending between the actuating arm and the actuating rod for pivotally attaching the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm first end to the actuating rod, the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means allowing the actuating arm to pivot relative to the actuating rod about an actuating arm pivotal axis an actuating arm-to-window attachment means extending from the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm second end for attaching the actuating arm to the window; a linking means extending between the guiding and actuating arms for linking the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm second end to the actuating arm intermediate the actuating arm first and second ends, the linking means being configured so as to selectively allow and prevent pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms about a linking pivotal axis depending upon the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means; whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to decrease causing the linking means to assume an unlocked configuration and eventually causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration; slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod second direction opposite to the rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating arm to pull the window towards the window closed configuration and eventually causing the linking means to assume a locked configuration.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided a mechanism for selectively operating and locking a pivotable window, the window being pivotally attached to a window frame so as to pivot between a window open configuration and a window closed configuration about a window pivotal axis, the mechanism comprising: an actuating rod, the actuating rod having an elongated configuration defining a rod first end, a rod second end and a rod longitudinal axis; a rod mounting means for slidably mounting the actuating rod on the window frame so as to allow the actuating rod to slide relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis; a guiding arm, the guiding arm defining a guiding arm first end and a guiding arm second end; a guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means extending between the guiding arm and the window frame for pivotally attaching the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm first end to the window frame adjacent the actuating rod, the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means allowing the guiding arm to pivot relative to the window frame about a guiding arm pivotal axis; an actuating arm, the actuating arm defining an actuating arm first end, an actuating arm second end and an actuating arm longitudinal axis; an actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means extending between the actuating arm and the actuating rod for pivotally attaching the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm first end to the actuating rod, the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means allowing the actuating arm to pivot relative to the actuating rod about an actuating arm pivotal axis an actuating arm-to-window attachment means extending from the actuating arm adjacent the actuating arm second end for attaching the actuating arm to the window; a linking means extending between the guiding and actuating arms for linking the guiding arm adjacent the guiding arm second end to the actuating arm intermediate the actuating arm first and second ends, the linking means being configured so as to selectively allow and prevent pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms about a linking pivotal axis depending upon the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means; the linking means including a linking slot formed in the actuating arm and a linking pin extending from the guiding arm and inserted in the linking slot, the linking slot defining a linking slot pivotal section allowing relative pivotal movement between the actuating and linking arms, the linking slot also defining an integrally extending linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the actuating and linking arms; the linking slot pivotal section allowing pivotal movement of the linking pin thereinto; the linking slot locking section being narrower then the linking slot pivotal section and having a generally rectilinear configuration defining a slot longitudinal axis; whereby slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to decrease causing the linking means to assume an unlocked configuration and eventually causing the actuating arm to push the window towards the window open configuration; slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in a rod second direction opposite to the rod first direction causes the distance between the guiding arm-to-window frame attachment means and the actuating arm-to-actuating rod attachment means to increase causing the actuating and guiding arms to pivot about the linking pin located in the linking slot pivotal section until the window is in the window closed configuration, continued slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame along the rod longitudinal axis in the rod second direction causes the linking pin to slide into the linking slot locking section preventing relative pivotal movement between the guiding and actuating arms until slidable movement of the actuating rod relative to the window frame is reversed and the linking pin reaches the linking slot pivotal section.